


Vermillion Visitors

by KazueEmiko



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, F/F, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Pre-Time Skip, but edeleth squeezed its head in whenever i write them lmao, honestly a test OS to see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: It appears that a group of visitors not only came to the monastery but managed to incorporate themselves as a new house in it. The Black Eagles begin their discussion about the newcomers... but the same could be said about the newcomers themselves.





	Vermillion Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> As most people on Twitter, Tumblr, and Discord know, I am a HUGE fan of Final Fantasy Type-0. I literally feel half of my soul dedicated to this particular Final Fantasy title. As a result, I decided to do a test crossover between these two series. I admit, there are some strong similarities with the two in terms of plot and topics they tackle... but that could be for another day. For now, I hope you enjoy this OS! If you haven't already, I strongly suggest you check out Final Fantasy Type-0. It's a wonderful game. :)

“Have you heard? There are these new students that just transferred into the monastery.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard.”

“I’m surprised Lady Rhea approved of it. Do we even have another classroom to spare?”

“We don’t.”

“So… where are they taught?”

“I heard their teacher teaches them right outside of our lecture hall.”

“Out in the field? I’m surprised they could even learn…”

“I’m sure they did. Their teacher is no ordinary one. He’s a commander!”

“A commander? Sounds like someone from Brigid.”

“He is not coming from Brigid.”

Three houses gossiped and whispered amongst themselves, but none ever did so loudly than the Black Eagles. (Perhaps it is due to Dorothea, Ferdinand, Linhardt, and Hubert’s intrigue!) Whenever they spotted the vermillion cape and unique school uniform different from theirs, their eyes were glued to the person(s) of interest. They were like pigeons awaiting for their snack! Now, over lunch, almost all members excitedly chattered and debated about the foreign visitors.

“I have to agree with Petra on that one,” Caspar stabbed a fork into his steak. “He doesn’t have a tan skin like her.”

“Are you serious, Caspar?” With a deadpan expression, Linhardt stared from across the table. “Just because someone is not tan does not automatically rule them out.”

Their conversation moved onto the next phase. The aura that surrounded the visitors felt as if they possess far more experience than they would have with others of the same age group. Whenever they returned from battle, not one of them possess injuries, save it for minor afflictions. Their missions always went exceptionally well. Such an outcome was starting to become predictable, even when less than five members are sent out to the frontline. The fact that none of them required battalions made their achievements far more superior than any has seen.

“Most impressive… I hope to learn from them,” Ferdinand crossed his arms; an amused smile was drawn to life. “The fact that they’re able to return from battle without a scratch or scar shows me that they are no amateur.”

Dorothea, who was seated two spots away, clicked her tongue.

“Of course, they aren’t, Ferdie. Everyone could see it from a mile away. Perhaps you should reevaluate yourself if you had to think about their capabilities.”

“You’ve always had a sharp tongue with me, don’t you?”

“Oh, how perceptive. Would you like some money for your wounds?”

“Okay, okay, cut it out, both of you,” Caspar flailed his arm out for their attention. “Sheesh, can’t you both fight when we’re NOT eating? We’re here to talk about them.”

Bernadetta poked and probed at her beans with a fork as the blue-haired furiously reeled them back into the topic. Beads of sweat flew out of her head as she murmured,

“A-Aren’t… aren’t they a little… too perfect?”

“What do you mean?” Linhardt, who sat next to her, turned. “Perfection is an impossible feat to achieve.”

“I-I know. It’s just… the way they carry themselves… It’s like they’re not even human.”

Perfection. They were literally the manifestation of perfection. Students from the three houses had to admit that they were at a higher plane based on raw strength. Even Byleth, Catherine, and Shamir confessed that they would have trouble fighting their commander if they were to spar one-on-one!

“They are most kindest— kind people I have met though,” Petra shook her head. “I cannot see them as perfect. They are like us.”

“Hoh… Is that so…” the songstress hummed. “You might be right. They may be strong, but they’re still students.”

“That is correct.”

“Some of them are so cute too~”

“Dorothea strikes again…” the white magus blinked. “Still, I must say, they are a pleasant company.”

Ironically, at the same time, their naïve personality contrast with their veteran status. Some of them would get into senseless fights on academic grounds, and some would host picnic parties for other students outside of their group. Silly arguments would spout out of nowhere. Smiles and laughter beamed from their directions. Game of chase, singing, and naptimes were some of the frequent side activities. After all, they are still children. They deserve to live a little!

Dorothea leaned forward, elbows on the table and chin resting upon the palms of her hands. She eyed Petra as the foreigner brought the filled spoon to her mouth.

“Speaking of the commander, if he isn’t from Brigid… then what is their house name? They must have come from somewhere!”

Linhardt lowered his cup of water.

“They’re from Rubrum. I heard their house is called… Class Zero.”

Ace, the card wielder.

Deuce, the flutist.

Trey, the talkative bow user.

Cater, the gunner.

Cinque, the smasher.

Sice, the silver reaper.

Seven, the whipper.

Eight, the boxer.

Nine, the dragoon.

Jack, the samurai.

Queen, the valiant knight.

King, the marksman.

Machina, the driller.

Rem, the twin dagger-wielder.

Kurasame, the ice reaper.

As their gossip ensued, two individuals missing from the cafeteria were spotted in their respective classroom. Before the tall male left, he turned towards the vermillion noble.

“Perhaps it’s best we maintain our observations on them, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert placed a hand on his chest, bowed his head, and continued. “There is little information on them, and I do not know if they prove to be a danger to us all.”

Although the other students had generally accepted their abrupt appearance after a week, Edelgard, Hubert, and Byleth kept their suspicion. How could trust come so easily when 14 students, one teacher, and two odd creatures not only seek for refuge but seek a premise to remain as students? It had already been five months into the new school term. Admittance to Garreg Mach Monastery is impossible. Future contenders and apprentices were given another chance for the next academic year.

Until now. The commander by the name “Kurasame” struck a deal with the archbishop. No one other than his Tonberry, Seteth, and Flayn knew of the spoken dialogues between the two. It simply took an hour for the holy maiden to grant permission and acceptance into their neutral sanction.

“May the Goddess Seiros watch over you.”

His features hardly faltered. (Not that there was any to start with thanks to his armored mask.) Kurasame nodded once and turned his back towards the neon green-haired, his rough footsteps echoed in the quiet chambers. Not a single comment nor reaction came from him afterward. Not even to his closest ally, the Tonberry.

They were immediately provided with spare dormitories. Unlike the other current students and staff, members of Class Zero were squeezed into shared bedrooms of two and three. Ace and Trey; Deuce, Cater, and Cinque; Rem and Queen; Eight and Machina; Nine, Jack, and King; Sice and Seven. Kurasame had shared rooms with the Moogle and Tonberry. Facilities were immediately provided without a second glance. The students and CO were prioritized in field trips compared to the other three houses. Special attention was bestowed by the Church of Seiros. Gifts came showering at their direction as if they had a birthday party every week. Other than the lack of a classroom, they were living a luxurious life… even more so than the nobles and rising lords from all three nations!

Jealousy was an understatement. Many of the faculties, staff, and students are confuzzled beyond reason about their existence. What gives? Why are they treated as if they were all kings and queens? Hatred and spiteful remark were numerous. Prayers to Seiros began to taint with sinful desires to tear apart the newcomers. Even comments were proclaimed right before their face! Brutal skirmishes sparked between Class Zero and the other students, especially those from nobility. Yet the majority marched onward without strife. (The exception being Cater, Sice, Nine, and Machina.) It was as if ill will bounced from their invisible force shield.

However, there were some that view them indifferently. If anything, they viewed them with great fixation. The three house leaders, Dimitri, Claude, and Edelgard spared none of their curiosity to civilians of Rubrum. All three were on mutual agreement that there was something off about this group. Yet that did not stop them from interacting with members from Class Zero. Dimitri did not hesitate to try and befriend them, especially with Ace and Queen. Claude made various attempts to dig information of their origin from Jack and Cater. Edelgard tried to decipher and outline their abilities, more so with Sice and Machina.

They remained an enigma to this day.

“Professor?”

Byleth glanced up from straightening her papers. She found herself looking at the white-haired noble. The rest of her students had scampered away after the dry lecture. Tactical lessons about the importance of geography bored many, if not all, to death. No one dared to stay after either for questions! The fact that the Adrestian Empire’s lord waiting after class meant another matter might be at hand.

“What do you think of them?”

Byleth corrected the pages’ posture until their edges were even.

“Are you talking about Class Zero?”

“Yes.”

“…They are special.” No reaction. Byleth glanced up from her documents. Then, she turned her back towards the female lord and gathered the rest of her belongings, but not without adding a remark. “I see potential in them. Perhaps too much potential…”

The way Class Zero operated… They were clearly above their levels. It was not to say that Byleth, Manuela, and Hanneman cannot handle their students. The three were professors with plenty of practical knowledge. Almost nothing could get past them. However, the newcomers were a force to be reckoned with.

Commander Kurasame commanded his students with minimal effort on his end, yet they were able to produce satisfying results to the salivating requesters. Patriotic praises are sung high from a few. Disobedience from orders was rare to their superiors. Death and bloodshed had never budged these students from their responsibilities. Relentless assaults rained upon their enemies and monsters with fluid movements. Weapons and magic tore apart their foes without a single bit of hesitation and remorse. These students were like soldiers…

No— They are soldiers.

Byleth shook her head.

**Child soldiers.**

The teal-haired furrowed her brows and stuffed a textbook into her brown duffel.

As an ex-mercenary, she had seen plenty of conflict throughout her life. At the tender age of six, she picked up her first weapon. At the tender age of ten, she killed her first monster. At the tender age of twelve, she killed another human being. That was due to her occupation; it was a part of her job. Whether she fought for a nation or not, it did not matter. She was a mercenary. They were hired, they completed their job, they were paid. Nothing more, nothing less.

But Class Zero? They were like her students… They were so young to be thrust into battle. Byleth curled her fingers inward, her nails digging into her trembling palm.

“I would never treat my students like foot soldiers.”

Commander Kurasame may be a teacher to them, but he is, above all, their commander. The way he ran his lecture is a stark contrast to Byleth’s. Times, when her students were forced to fight, was solely out of survival and monthly task set out by Lady Rhea. Kurasame held no punches. “Ice Reaper” nickname fit him so well when he trained his students. They went out to fight for the Church of Seiros almost every week for the Goddess’s cause. Breaktime was scarce for the children. The few times Byleth had spotted them, their slumped shoulders and worn features struck a chord within her. That made it all more heartbreaking.

The professor felt warmth envelop her right hand on the table. She glanced at Edelgard, who gently squeezed with both hands.

“I’m sure they have their reasons, Byleth. If anything, I’m grateful to have you as our teacher.”

How strange. Byleth’s eyes softened. She is being cared for by her student. Their hands parted only for the older female to caress Edelgard’s face. This caused the vermillion noble to nestle into the nearby comfort with a blooming smile. If Edelgard were to have someone like Commander Kurasame… Her navy hues darkened. Byleth would never allow them to teach her and her classmates. Thumb smoothing over her skin, Byleth cracked out a smile.

“And I’m grateful to have you as my girlfriend.”

“!”

Alas, that smile was ever so fleeting on Edelgard’s lips. It was replaced with widening hues, jaw dropped, and a deep shade of red bursting from her cheeks. Incoherent sayings rattled out of the girl’s mouth as she took a step backward. An arm was raised, the blush spreading to all parts of her face.

“W-Wha— Why did you have to say that?!”

“Is… that a problem?”

“Of course, it is!”

Their relationship was no mere student-teacher. After the excruciating waiting and “what if” games, they finally took the first step above friendship with the help of a few allies. Edelgard had both hands pressed against her own chest; a frown marked as a prominent characteristic. The corner of her lips wavered as she barked,

“It would be bad if someone were to overhear us!”

Not that anyone other than Sothis, Jeralt, and the Black Eagles knew about it. Their private affairs would open a can of worms should word spread. Gossip about Class Zero might be overridden by the mere mention of their affairs. How scandalous. Just imagining the headlines made her stomach drop.** “Edelgard von Hresvelg, the future ruler for the Adrestian Empire, found dating with Professor Byleth!”** Edelgard might as well give up on her purpose of becoming an emperor if their secrets were exposed.

Byleth squinted her eyes to a slit, a twinkle sparkling from the corner.

“You’re right. It would be bad.”

“I’m glad that you see where I’m coming from. Now, I suggest we— MMFH!?”

What a surprise! Byleth pressed her lips onto those soft, pink flesh. Though it was brief, that managed to silence the 18-year-old. Temporarily, that is. When they parted, a tiny mushroom cloud of steam blew from the top of her head, and in came the overreaction.

“What are you doing?! What if they see us?”

She began to take a couple more steps backward, her entire face becoming as red as a beet. This was her limit for today. Any more and she might faint on the spot! The professor shrugged her shoulders with a neutral expression.

“They didn’t though.”

“BYLETH!”

“Yes?”

Ugh, how unbearable! Edelgard would love to run up to the teacher, pull on her cheeks, and scold the older female of her social etiquette. She really needs to work on them! Did she even interpret the earlier outburst correctly? Based on her blank reaction, it appears not. There was that strange twinkle not too long ago though… Could that mean she was being teased instead?! Hark, the white-haired closed her eyes and coughed into her fist in lieu of retaliation. She stilled herself for a few seconds; the heat simmered down to nothingness as she guided their conversation back to the main topic. When the female cracked open her eyelids, she wondered,

“Do you think they could be swayed by my words?”

Recruitment is an important part of her current plan at the monastery. Although she placed a great deal of trust with Byleth, she knew that her goals would have a greater chance of achievement if there were more comrades standing by her side. It was a noble purpose… a noble purpose that requires the spilling of blood from many; it was a bleak path that can drive one to insanity. Edelgard has no choice but to march forward into the crimson puddles and road, lest she succumb to something more than depression!

Byleth cupped her own chin and stared downward. Those navy hues examined the wooden tile’s patterns intently during her ponder. Class Zero was a group that she hardly knew much about. Secretive was the correct terminology to describe them. They appear open and possess a cheerful disposition, yet there was something hidden beneath their exterior. She could not explain her line of reasoning for it, but her instincts forewarned about their origin. It was at the tip of her fingertips… Confirmation and elaboration were all she needed. She gazed upward. Edelgard had kept her eyes on her older girlfriend. Eventually, the professor huffed.

“It’s too soon to say. We should leave them to be.”

“…You’re right. I must be getting ahead of myself.”

“Perhaps.” Then, the teal-haired reached out to pat the student’s hair. “Whatever their answers may be, I will always be by your side, El.”

“Yes… So long as I have you by my side, I have nothing to fear.”

“Good girl.”

Their conversation came to closure as Byleth resumed tidying the classroom and her supplies. This might take some time. In that case, Edelgard motioned a farewell to her teacher before taking her leave. Trouble was already waiting. A couple steps out of the lecture hall and she came to contact with another student.

“Oof!”

The impact possessed a bit more power than she had anticipated. Unfortunately, she had lost her balance. Edelgard fell forward and into the person. Had it not been for their quick reflexes, they would have collapsed together. Should Claude ever be present, he would have laughed his bottom off at her misfortune. If he were kinder than his schemes, he might have given pity points in her way. Her gloved hands pressed upon the male’s broad chest. The black attire, the red cape, the golden patterns… A single glance told her that it was none other than a student from the infamous Class Zero.

“King…?”

“Are you okay?”

His deep voice reverberated from his throat. Taller than both her and Byleth, the young man gently eased her away from his body. Compared to him, Edelgard felt like a midget. (He reminds her too much of Dedue.) She could not help but bob her head and slurred thanks. Seeing that no harm was done, the gunner softly scoffed and turned his back towards her.

“Please be careful. Had you bump into someone like Deuce or Jack, you would have been in trouble.”

Straight to the point; there was nothing more to add. Though there was truth to his words. Deuce was the weakest member, and she would have been the one causing trouble instead. As for Jack, he can be a flirt with the ladies. This holds no exception to those outside of Orience, the playboy spotted hanging out with a new girlfriend every week or so. King immediately left her behind, the house leader staring after him like a deer in headlights.

Not even a minute ticked by until the mullet-haired bumped into his classmate. An elongated sigh slithered out of his respiratory system when the dragoon tucked his hands into his pant’s pockets. Hunched over, Nine grumbled as his eyes followed the now-leaving Edelgard.

“Tch, she’s just staring at us like we’re animals.” Nine swiped the corner of his mouth while wearing a scowl. “I wonder what she’ll think if we give her a good ol’ lesson— OUCH!”

The dragoon vigorously rubbed the top of his head as Queen delivered a punishing blow. She retracted her hand and shook her head.

“Nine, please refrain yourself.”

“How could I? Don’t act so holy yourself, Queen. You saw the way she looked at us!”

“Lady Edelgard is not the type to act that way. Besides, it’s normal for them to view us that way. Didn’t you remember how we were treated back at the peristylium?” She was correct. Back when they were a part of Suzaku Peristylium as cadets, they attracted far more attention than needed. After their bravery from their first operation, Class Zero gained plenty of infamous focus. Everywhere they walk, whispers and murmurs tailed after them. Some were singing high praises as if they were the gods and goddesses. Some resented the students as they gained special permission to be a part of their academic institution. The fact that they were receiving similar treatment on this educational ground slightly disappointed them. It was unsurprising to an extent. She adjusted her glasses and returned her attention to Nine. “Then, again, I’m sure your simple mind could not begin to understand the complexity of our situation…”

“Oi oi, try saying that again to me, Queenie,” the rowdy boy got up to her face. He snarled and jabbed his finger on her chest. “I do understand our situation! I’m not stupid!”

She rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t even name the nations from Orience.”

“Ha! Yes, I can!”

“Right…. Right… Sure you can….”

“KORRA! I’ll prove it to you! It’s Lolicon—”

“Relax, Nine,” King placed a hand on the raging boy’s shoulder. He firmly squeezed on it as he muttered, “We have bigger issues to deal with.”

“Tch, we’re talking about that axe-wielding girl, aren’t we?”

“No…”

Queen exhaled loudly. Right at that moment, the other members of Class Zero coincidentally regrouped in the field. (Many of them wandered about the premise and had either returned from a mission or from the training grounds.) Thank goodness they would be able to divert Nine’s poor attention span to the main problem at hand.

“How goes your mission?” Ace asked the three participants: Deuce, Trey, and Cater.

“It went well,” the flutist clasped her hands with a faint smile. “We were able to escort and protect the Knights of Seiros into the Kingdom of Faerghus.”

“The walk was long though… and THIS guy wouldn’t shut up!” Cater pointed her thumb at the archer. “If I had known he would be coming, I would’ve convinced Nine and Machina to take both Deuce’s and my place!”

Trey pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hope you understand how much it pains me to hear that from you. You simply do not understand the importance of the political climate here in Fodlan. There is also the Crest system, to which they are to—”

“Ugh… Just SHUT UP.”

Sice held no punches when it came to annoyance, especially regarding Trey. The grim reaper dramatically covered her ears and groaned. She would love to stab a fork into her eardrums if she could. Actually, maybe it would have been better if someone taped up his voicebox so he would cease speaking. Trey would have been better had it not been for his running mouth. No one cares what he has to say… Not even the kindhearted Ace, Deuce, and Rem from Class Zero… and certainly not from Marianne, Mercedes, and Linhardt.

Seven rested a hand against her forehead. “Even though we’re thrown into another country, I’m surprised we are still acting as nothing happened.”

“What can we say?” Jack placed both hands behind his head, his head slightly tilted upward with a grin. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to make the best of our situation. It’ll do us no good to wallow in grief.”

“That’s problematic if Jack starts talking some sense…”

“Oooo, ouch, Sice, your words wound me.”

She stuck a middle finger at him as their comrades lightly chuckled or giggled at the exchange.

“Jackie is correct though~” Cinque popped in between Deuce and Cater, her arms tossed over their shoulders. The two nearly buckled under the abrupt weight as the mace-wielder giggled. “I think we’re brought here for a reason.”

“You may have a point…” Queen cupped her chin and frowned. “Ever since we’ve gotten sucked into that black portal, we’ve been stuck here.”

The unofficial class president labeled by her classmates vividly recalled the time of their transportation. All fourteen members were in their classroom. A lecture was handed out by Kurasame, who taught them advanced lessons on casting potent spells. His Tonberry calmly watched over the students. As for the Moogle, he had gathered worksheets from the diligent students. Almost an hour into the long session and a loud shatter resonated within the premise. Everything came to a standstill. The focus was dragged straight towards a black tear in space. Before they knew it, everyone in the room was pulled into the supernatural feature of the unknown.

This all happened in less than one minute. The next thing they knew, they were plopped face-first into the soil of what is called “Fodlan.” Despite their knowledge of survival, this barren landscape was a little extreme for the students. It was a miracle for them to receive help from the monastery had it not been for Commander Kurasame. Otherwise, they would have ended in a sadder state than they are in currently.

“Do you think we could really head back?” Machina gripped Ace’s shoulders. He lightly shook him. “I have to return back for the sake of Izana.”

“Machina, I’m sure we will.” This time, Rem grabbed her childhood friend’s wrists and tore it away from the first Class Zero member. “It will do you no good to think about him. Right now, we need to figure out how to get back to our country.”

Seven puffed air and glanced elsewhere. “If we do, we’ll be dragged back into war. I like it here.”

War was frequent in Orience with the four nations. The Dominium of Rubrum, the Milites Empire, the Kingdom of Concordia, and the already-obliterated Lorican Alliance were slaughtering each other in the name of their morally grey reasons. Plenty of skirmishes and dying soldiers were almost a daily occurrence. This was all due to the peace treaty being violated by one other than Cid from the Milites Empire. He broke it and immediately struck the Suzaku Peristylium’s grounds. Screams and wails of dying students haunted their memories. Grown men trying to bring about the same treatment as they’ve done with the other students. Guns blazing in the roaring flames. Magic and summons recreated for the sake of a crucial minute. Blood spilled everywhere. Dying students were forgotten in history by the country's Crystals; name tags commemorating their existence by mere names. It was a violent conflict. Their comrades were dying each day. They couldn’t even catch much of a break. One slip-up and they were finished. 

The fact that they were transported here during times of peace was seen as a blessing. 

“I prefer if we stay here if you ask for my honest opinion.”

“Sure, it is peaceful, but I have a feeling we need to return back to Orience as soon as possible,” Cater said. “We may have a reason for being summoned here, but once we’ve accomplished it, then we can go home.”

“Back to the dreadful war again?”

She gravely nodded.

“Yes… Back into the conflict.”

“…”

Everyone became silent. Their heads hung, many of the students began to contemplate their reason for being here at the monastery. Why are they here…? And for what purpose? Who sent them here? A multitude of questions floated within their skull, desperation for answers becoming aggressive at its owner and listener. Are they tools for war once again? If they were brought here, does that mean they had to participate in another war-like effort? They are child soldiers, the vermillion-caped cadets dubbed the "Red Demons." 

“Until we find a way back… Let’s enjoy ourselves~”

Cinque random antics were so unpredictable. However, that made her weighty statement all the more powerful; Ace could be seen singing some from himself too. He chuckled and lowered his head.

“She’s right,” he said. As the atmosphere lightened, he added, “We might as well think of this as a long-term vacation. Besides, I don’t think it hurts to get to know everyone else.”

Deuce intertwined her fingers and beamed. "I think we should have a picnic with everyone!" 

"That sounds like an excellent idea." 

That voice did not belong to anyone of the 14 members. Rather, the mature, feminine voice boomed from behind the card-wielder. Before he could glance over his shoulder, the ex-mercenary stepped forward and stood by his side. Ace cautiously watched her actions. As they were strangers upon this land, though they may have been a part of the monastery for a month by now, they were conditioned to be wary of anyone outside of their little Class Zero family and their self-proclaimed mother, Arecia Al-Rashia. You just cannot trust anyone. If Suzaku Peristylium's Commandment and co-conspirators always used sly, corrupted techniques to get them and Mother Arecia killed, then who else could they trust? This professor seems trustworthy though from their observations... even Kurasame's Tonberry warmed up to her. 

"Hmph," King crossed his arms. "You think so?" 

The professor nodded. Despite her brick-like expression, the teal-haired motioned, 

"If anything, just as Ace mentioned, we should get to know everyone. I think it would be fair for us to get to know you all too." 

"Oh~ So which Housey should we have a picnic with first?" Cinque raised a hand high in the air. "I think it'll be too much to have all three Housey to have lunch together, right?"

A glimmer sparkled from the corner of Byleth's eyes. 

"Since I am the professor of the Black Eagles House, I would love to have you all meet my students." 


End file.
